fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster Rando Alf
|-|Base Form= Image credited to fujiko one |-|Primary Armor= |-|Newest Armor= Image credited to mac-tire Summary From the side of the Paraiso Inhabitants Little information is known about The Crimson but his arrival certainly brought about chaos. After all, he descended upon one of the most dangerous realms in Lunsood and cleared one of the impossible dungeons, and gained access to the divine relic, the Holy Grail, a compeltely undestroyable object that would make one immortal if one were to drink from it and grant them an endless resistance to any supernatural phenomena. He did so by destroying it, and choosing to soon conquer the star spectrum there. He is a man who will conquer everything and destroy anything else. The rumors about him as a dangerous man spreads on, and even the gods themselves are furious at these heretics who came from the black sky. From the side of the Remnant There was once a man who was rumored to bring about the end of the world. Being born from a tyrannical kingdom that is steadily becoming influential in a universe, this young man who had great potential didn't need a prophecy to be pointed out that he will become a powerful evil force. Only a warrior of the light was said to be his equal and that his demise would lead to the peace of the universe and balance of all. He shattered all those expectations by leading the destruction of his own kingdom. Not only has he betrayed his monstrous family, but he has convinced many of his people to join his side and leave their side. To push forward, his death was unnecessary to bring prosperity to the universe. Rather, he even married the woman destined to kill him. This is the great Warmaster who has rejected the offer to become a Commander. This man who is highly respected by his people, and wishes nothing more than to destroy evil, and convince those who he can to join him. And his kingdom Remnant, is coming back to smite down the devils who have risen up in Paraiso and claimed it for theirs. Appearance and Personality Out of all the warmasters, Rando is one of the firmest and stoicest by first impressions. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Rando Alf Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: 25+ Classification: Human, Alien Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: 5'8 Likes: Sand, Snow, his wife Dislikes: The entirety of Lunsood Eye Color: Gold eyes Hair Color: Violet black Hobbies: Training, Preparing his army, Raising morale, Strategizing, Love making Values: Not following destiny Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Remnant Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Could sense invisible assassins), Swordsmanship (Prodigious with swords and sabers), Weapon Mastery (Can quickly master weapons he found even if they're from another realm), Telekinesis (Could drag down meteors. Could twist someone repeatedly), Flight (Could fly with telekinesis), Battle Field Removal (Could toss someone into space via telekinesis), Electricity Manipulation (Could unleash electricity, drain it, and release it), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Could raise temperature. Could cause someone to combust with a finger snap), Forcefield Creation (Could create barriers to shield oneself and others), Matter Manipulation (Could interact with particles that make up the foundation of dimensions), Precognition (Could see how events move in the 4th and 5th Spectrum), Causality Manipulation (Could make it so that someone is hit in the past) Acausality (Could shield himself from attacks from a different time), Petrification (Turned an enemy into stone as a counter in their attempt to erase him from time), Transmutation (Turned a dragon flock into a machine. Turned a golem into a flock of doves), Dimensional Manipulation (Transformed an enemy into a deformed dimensional mess), Durability Negation (Via various other abilities. Can strike someone's vitals from the past) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Melee with sword, extended by throwing and using projectiles and sub-powers. Can reach all the way to the moon Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users